parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Woody
Woody is a cowboy from Toy Story. Roles in parodies *Woody mostly played Steve Rogers/Captain America and formerly played James Rhodes/War Machine in Disney•PIXAR/Marvel Cinematic Universe *Woody played Archibald Asparagus in CartoonTales *Woody played Squidward Tentacles in SheenBob KidPants *Woody played Mr. Stork in Snow White (Dumbo) *Woody played David Seville in A Bunny Chirstmas *Woody played Shrek as an ogre in Woody (Shrek) *Woody played Vinny in Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire and Atlantis II: Ash's Return *Woody played Police Officer Lester in Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) *Woody played Dr. Cockroach in Light Rodeo vs. Dark Rodeo *Woody played Benjamin Mee as a father in We Bought a Zoo (TheCartoonMan12 Version) *Woody played SpongeBob as a sponge in WoodyBob CowboyPants *Woody Played Slim as a stick insect in A Human's Life *Woody Played Miguel as a mighty and a powerful god in The Road To Go Wild (TheTureDisneyKing Style) *Woody Played Map In Lucy The Explorer (WeLoveAnimation Style) and Go, Lincoln, Go! Portrayals: *In Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style), Character Story 2 (JimmyandFriends Style), Character Story 3 (JimmyandFriends Style) and Character Story 4 (JimmyandFriends Style) He is played by Timmy Turner. *In Character Story (Davidchannel's style), Character Story 2 (Davidchannel's style) and Character Story 3 (Davidchannel's style) He is played by Foxy. *In Super All-Star Story, Super All-Star Story 2 and Super All-Star Story 3 He is played by Aladdin. *In Persona-Users Story (SandowKatieM Style) he is played by Yosuke Hanamura *In Rodent Story (170Movies Style) he is Played by Monterey Jack Relatives: *Sister - Jessie *Wife - Bo Peep Voice Actors: *Tom Hanks - Toy Story films, Toons, Shorts, Commercials and more medias *Jim Hanks - Toy Story games, Parks, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and all medias Gallery Woody in Toy Story.jpg|Woody in Toy Story Woody in Toy Story 2.jpg|Woody in Toy Story 2 Woody in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command- The Adventure Begins.jpg|Woody in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Woody in Toy Story 3.jpg|Woody in Toy Story 3 Woody in Toy Story of Terror.jpg|Woody in Toy Story of Terror Woody in Toy Story That Time Forgot.jpg|Woody in Toy Story That Time Forgot Woody in Toy Story 4.jpg|Woody in Toy Story 4 Woody-toy-story-4-2-19.jpg|Woody in Toy Story 4 Woody Toy Story 2.jpg Woody (Disney).png toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2730.jpg pixar-small-fry-disneyscreencaps.com-167.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3066.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3074.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3077.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3078.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-11147.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-11149.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-11156.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2581.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2702.jpg toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2726.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10071.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-9020.jpg Woodytoystoryparaimprimir1.jpg Disney_pixar_meets_the_avengers_by_bmoneyrulz-d5h6czp.jpg|Sheriff Woody as Steve Rogers/Captain America in Disney•PIXAR/Marvel Cinematic Universe toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2029.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2055.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2069.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2100.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2631.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2633.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2641.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2645.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4947.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4955.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4956.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4957.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4987.jpg toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-5014.jpg Sheriff Woody.png Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6213.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-3574.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1126.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1134.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1253.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2293.jpg Potato head fall apart.png Buzz saw a monster.png 1904_kv-chara-left03.png 1904 kv-chara-left02.png Sheriff Woody.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4934.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4942.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-4941.jpg Wody the Cowboy (from Toy Story) as Harold.png Woody explain trex.png Woody and friends in mason room.jpg Woody and buzz in dinosaur team.jpg Rex and potato head about bonnie play christmas.jpg Woody's drown in it gif.png Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3668.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-4160.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-10258.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-1640.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-1639.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-1208.jpg The gym leader black and white 400movies.png Woody2.png disney___pixar_avengers__age_of_ultron_poster_by_bmoneyrulz-d8l8k0b.jpg 058CB86B-63C2-4183-AC21-BDBB2B6C73AB.jpeg 73C1A391-4781-4308-9F17-46FC58D6E90F.jpeg Woody and his friends confront Lotso at the dumpster.PNG|Woody and his friends confront Lotso at the dumpster Trivia '' credits.]] *It was revealed in August 2009 by Lee Unkrich, director of Toy Story 3, on his Twitter that Woody's full name is "Woody Pride," and has been since the earliest days of developing the original Toy Story. However, his last name has never been used in any of the three films. His name was based on actor Woody Strode. *Each primary villain of each Toy Story movie unintenotally helps Woody solve his problem in that movie. **Sid Phillips unintentionally helps Woody become friends with Buzz Lightyear. **Stinky Pete unintentionally helps Woody deal with Andy growing up. **Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear unintentionally helps Woody deal with moving on. *Woody's fixed arm seems to return to normal in the third film, even though Andy fixed it to look muscular in the second film. *In an episode of House of Mouse, Donald Duck dresses up like Woody. *In the 101 Dalmatians: The Series episode "Mall Pups", Woody can be seen the toy store at the Stiffle Mall. *Woody is similar to Baloo from The Jungle Book in the sense that both have a special friend who is a boy (Andy for Woody; Mowgli for Baloo), at one point argued with another character about having to part with him (Buzz for Woody; Bagheera for Baloo), and finally let the special friend go in the end, feeling sad but knowing it's for the best. *Woody is the last character who speaks in Toy Story 2. *Woody was originally going to be a ventriloquist dummy, as seen in early Toy Story sketches. He was later changed to be a stuffed cowboy doll because he looked sneaky, disturbing, and mean as a dummy. *What attracted Tom Hanks to voice Woody was during his childhood, he would always wonder if his toys were alive and moved around when nobody was in his room.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0114709/trivia Toy Story trivia] *Woody makes a cameo in one of the additional outtakes of A Bug's Life as a crewman when he enters the frame, holding a clapper-board upside down, to mark the end of a scene gone wrong. Flik would "return the favor" by appearing in a post-credits scene in Toy Story 2, only to learn that Pixar's first sequel was not A Bug's Life 2. **Woody's appearance in A Bug's Life is the first time a Toy Story character has appeared outside the Toy Story franchise. *Woody, along with Buzz Lightyear and Hamm, appears in Cars as car versions during the end credits. Woody is a woody wagon. *Buzz was advertised as the protagonist of Toy Story 2; however, Woody is actually the protagonist of all three films because he had bigger lessons to learn than Buzz. *While Woody is voiced by Tom Hanks in all the films and few of the toys, his brother, Jim Hanks, voices most of the Woody toys and him in the video games and Toy Story shorts (excluding Toy Story Toons). *Lee Unkrich, director of Toy Story 3, has revealed on his Twitter that Woody's full name is "Woody Pride," and has been since the earliest days of developing the original Toy Story.Lee Unkrich gives Woody's last name However, his last name has never been used in any of the three films. His name was based on actor Woody Strode. *When Jessie first meets Woody in Toy Story 2, she exclaims, "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!" Abraham Lincoln's mother was Nancy Hanks, a blood relative of Woody's voice actor Tom Hanks, who is a direct descendant of an uncle of Nancy Hanks. *Woody was originally going to be a dummy and was not originally a cowboy. The reason why he was changed to a pull string doll was because that John Lasseter felt that Woody's form would frighten kids. *Woody is based on John Lasseter's Casper doll, as well as the Howdy Doody puppets from the 1950s. *The phrase "I'd like to join your posse, boys, but first I'm gonna sing a little song" was not spoken by Woody's voice box in the first two Toy Story films. However, it was originally spoken in a deleted scene for Toy Story where Sid tortured Buzz and Woody. * The phrase "There's a snake in my boot!" is spoken by Woody's pull-string voice box once in Toy Story, twice in Toy Story 2, and twice in Toy Story 3. * The phrase "Reach for the sky!" is spoken by Woody's pull-string voice box twice in Toy Story ''and once in ''Toy Story 3. * The phrase "You're my favorite deputy!" is spoken by Woody's pull-string voice box once in Toy Story ''and once in ''Toy Story 3. * The phrase "Somebody's poisoned the water hole!" is spoken by Woody's pull-string voice box twice in Toy Story ''and once in ''Toy Story 3. * The phrase "This town ain't big enough for the two of us!" is spoken by Woody's pull-string voice box only once in Toy Story. * The phrase "Yee-haw! Giddyup partner! We got to get this wagon train a-movin'!" is spoken by Woody's pull-string voice box only once in Toy Story. *Woody is the only one of Andy's toys to "come alive" while in the presence of a human. *Woody has 229 animation points of movement in his face. *Woody and Buzz were originally going to be in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, but were later scrapped. They are now set to appear in Kingdom Hearts III. *Woody appeared at the 2016 Oscars with Buzz and the Aliens, where they announced that Inside Out won the Best Animated Feature Film award. *His and Buzz Lightyear's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Bubblesrella, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, and Simba 2 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toys Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Pixar Category:Memes Category:Cowboys Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Pixar Characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Happy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Peter Pan And His Friends Adventures Category:Comedians Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:SuperMarioLogan Characters Category:Team Umizoomi Category:SpongeBob Sqaurepants Category:Silly Characters Category:British Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Gay Category:Crazy Characters Category:Mean Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Woody and Jessie Category:Oh (2021) Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Boovs (2020) Characters Category:Sheriffs Category:Idiots Category:Asexual Category:Morons Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Disney Characters Category:Finding Lucas the spider characters Category:Dimwits